Quien da más?
by wilbur
Summary: Fanfic de un solo capitulo donde se subastan los profesores de Hogwarts. Leve Levisimoooo Slash.


Hola, esta cosa se me ocurrió hace un tiempo...aunque solo tenia una idea por encima. Es un capitulo único. Esta historia se sitúa en la época de PoA pero... como es un desvarío mío, pasa en un universo alternativo en el que lockhart sigue siendo un sex symbol, Sirius no es un preso fugado y tal^0^UUU lo se , es paranoico, pero el fic tb^0^v   
  
a ver según Jo, un Galeón equivale a unas 5 libras esterlinas, que en pesetas serian bastante mas que mil pelas...pero para redondear lo dejo en mil (así , 100 galeones, son 100mil pelas)..aunque..ahora que lo pienso..no tendría que ponerlo en euros?...leñe, pos weno, en euros serian...er...[wilbur coge su tabla de cambio] un galeón igual a... unos 6 o 7 € ala ^0^v  
  
ah...es MUY posible que escriba mal nombres de profes...pero soy incapaz de recordar un nombre, y eso va completamente en serio XDDDD  
  
sin mas dilación allá vamos^0^ (gracias a Ucchi por su apoyo y sus "Escribeeeeeeeeeeeeee *_____*" ^0^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bienvenidos queridos magos, magas, brujos y brujas de todos los rincones de el reino unido, y parte del extranjero!! Esta noche nos hemos reunido aquí para recaudar dinero para poder construir un orfanato para los hijos de las victimas de Vold... de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!! Y sin mas dilación, ni más preámbulos, empezaremos con los actos de está noche!!!"- Dumbledore bajó el objeto muggle que le habían recomendado que usará para hacerse oír en medio de el jolgorio reinante. Cuando finalmente el ruido cesó Dumbledore pudo seguir hablando-"Queridos amigos, la primera propuesta de esta tarde es una subasta de los caballeros aquí presentes, la afortunada maga que los compre, tendrán derecho a pasar toda la noche, hasta el amanecer, con ellos...¿como? eso ya es decisión de los dos."- La mayoría de féminas de la sala empezaron a silbar y a lanzar hurras mientras las bolsas de dinero sonaban.  
  
En la barra de las tres escobas habían substituido las ya habituales cervezas de mantequilla por bebidas mas fuertes, sobretodo combinados muggles. Esa tarde solo los mayores de edad tenían derecho a entrar en el local. Hagrid se habia quedado en la puerta, evitando que ningun jovenzuelo se colara e intentando auyentar a los curiosos de las ventanas(sin mucho éxito todo sea dicho).  
  
Afuera de las tres escobas Harry, Ron y Hermione luchaban por intentar convencer a Hagrid que los dejara entrar...bueno..mas bien lo habían intentado de todas formas, pero su amigo ese día era pura piedra inquebrantable, así que se dedicaron a dar vueltas al local a ver si podían observar algo por alguna de las ventanas. Con las caras amorradas al cristal observaron como Dumbledore seguía hablando(y hablando...y hablando...).  
  
-Oye Hermi, ¿tu a que profe comprarías?-Preguntó Harry intentando quitarse un fleco de pelo de la susodicha del ojo al que le había dado un ataque de electricidad estática.  
  
-Yo....err...-Hermione se sonrojó y apretó contra su pecho una bolsita de cuero.  
  
-¿No me digas que has traído dinero por si podías entrar?-Ron la miro con la boca abierta(lo que provoco que por poco se tragara otro mechón estático de la muchacha).  
  
-Solo por si las moscas...soy previsora ya sabéis-Hermione se empezó a mirar la punta de los zapatos con repentino interés.  
  
-¿Y a quien habrías comprado de poder?-insistió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.  
  
-A..er...Lo..-Hermione miro con aun mas interés sus zapatos...¿que tenia grabado en ellos? ¿Un ejemplar de historia de Hogwarts?  
  
-¿¡Lockhart?!-Ron la miró con los ojos fuera de orbitas  
  
-¿¡Algún problema?!-Hermione le miro , furiosa, mientras Harry empezaba a ser incapaz de aguantarse la risa.  
  
Ron la observó de hito a hito para , seguidamente, echar un vistazo a Harry...y romper a reír como condenados mientras Hermione echa una furia les gritaba cosas sin sentido.  
  
-So-Zopencos!!!-Hermione echo una mirada al cristal donde el ambiente empezaba a ser realmente festivo-mirad! Ya nos hemos perdido una subasta!!  
  
Harry y Ron observaron secándose las lagrimas como el profesor Flitwick bajaba de la barra y se iba a sentar al lado de la profesora Sprout.  
  
-"Ahora mis queridas colegas, me subastaré yo mismo, pero la afortunada que me compre no podrá disfrutar de mi compañía hasta después de la subasta, pues bien tengo que presentarla"-Dumbledore desfiló un poco por encima de la barra esquivando las jarras de cerveza que se deslizaban por ella hacia sus destinatarios.  
  
-Ofrezco 10 galeones!!-La profesora McGonagall levanto la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
-10! 10 galleons por acá! ¿quien da mas?-Albus se estaba vendiendo a la perfección.  
  
-20!!-La señorita Sprout levantó la mano por lo cual recibió una mirada desaprobadora de Flitwick.  
  
-¿20?¡20! ¿he oído 25? ¿¡He oído 25!?  
  
-Ofrezco 25!!!-La señorita Trelawey se levantó y agitó un abanico al aire.  
  
-La dama del chal ofrece 25! ¿¡quien da mas?!  
  
-40!!  
  
-Oh!Y la dama gatuna ofrece 40!!!  
  
-50!!!  
  
-Y la profesora Sprout 50!! Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría tato éxito...  
  
-75!!!  
  
-¿75?  
  
-100!!  
  
-110!  
  
-115!!  
  
-¡¡ofrecen 115!! ¿¡Alguien ofrece 120?!  
  
-Ofrezco 250 Galeones!-La profesora Trelawey se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante a lo cual las otras dos se sentaron exasperadas.  
  
-¿¡¡250!!? Vaya, si valgo tanto alquilado...por cuanto me vendería...250 a la unaaa....250 a las dooos...250 a las 3!!! Un servidor adjudicado a la mujer del Chal por 250 Galeones!!!!  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron atónitos mientras Hermione hacia cara de querer vomitar...que pronto se le pasó al ver quien estaba subiendo a la barra.  
  
-Y acá tenemos nuestro ex-profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que tuvo que dejar el trabajo porque le reclamaron en la industria cinematográfica...empezamos la puja damas...  
  
-100 galleons!!!  
  
-120!!!  
  
-150!!!  
  
-200!!!  
  
-250!!!  
  
-300!!!!  
  
-310!!!!  
  
-325!!!  
  
-340!!!!  
  
[al cabo de 5 minutos]  
  
-575!!!!  
  
-580!!!  
  
-590!!!!  
  
-600!!!  
  
-610!!!  
  
-620!!!  
  
-625!!!  
  
-630!!!  
  
[aun 10 minutos mas tarde]  
  
-850!!!!  
  
-860!!!!  
  
-875!!!!  
  
-890!!!!  
  
-895!!!!  
  
-900!!!  
  
-910!!!  
  
[Y luego^^;;;;;;;]  
  
-983!!!  
  
-984!!!  
  
-985!!!  
  
-986!!!!  
  
-er...986..y 6 knutts...  
  
-...U  
  
-¿alguien da mas?  
  
-986 galleons...y 8 knutts...  
  
-¿alguien da mas?  
  
[silenciooooooooooo]  
  
-Gilderoy Lockhart vendido a Madam Pomfrey!!!  
  
-Yuhuuu!!  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con los ojos como platos mientras Lockhart se resistía a bajar aun de la barra, su publico perdería una visión (maravillosa) de cuerpo entero.  
  
-Bueno...tras conseguir que nuestro ex-profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ahora vamos a subastar a nuestro actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Remuuuusssssss Luuupinnn!!!!!  
  
Remus subió a la barra sonriendo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, las féminas aplaudieron casi tanto como con Gilderoy.  
  
-¿Quien ofrece 10 galleons?-Dumbledore hizo un gesto como de abanico con el brazo invitando a pujar.  
  
-10 galleons!!!  
  
-15!  
  
-20!!  
  
-40!!  
  
-50!!!  
  
Las ofertas llovían de todas las esquinas de las tres escobas, Remus se iba poniendo cada vez mas colorado mientras Albus Dumbledore hacia aumentar el ritmo trepidante de la puja.  
  
-75!!  
  
-100!!!  
  
-150!!!  
  
-200!!!!  
  
-250!!!  
  
-300!!!  
  
-325!!  
  
-345!!  
  
-350!!  
  
-375!!  
  
-400!!  
  
-405!!  
  
-407!!  
  
-...  
  
-ofrecen 407 galleons por Remus Lupin!¿410? ¿alguien da 410? 407 a la una...407 a las dos...  
  
-Ofrezco 750 galleons!!!-La voz resonó desde el fondo de la sala mientras un pesado silencio de sorpresa se desparramaba sobre las tres escobas.  
  
-¡¡¡750!!! 750 a la una...750 a las dos...750 a las tres!!!Adjudicado!!! Pase a recoger su premio por favor.  
  
La gente fue apartándose a su paso ahogando un suspiro de sorpresa(o de desolación) al ver pasar al misterioso comprador.  
  
-¿Bajas Moony? Estas mas rojo que un tomate-Sirius Black le sonrió mientras Remus bajaba de la barra.  
  
-Eeer...tras esta sorprendente venta vayamos a por el ultimo...si sube...  
  
Tras la barra empezaron a oírse ruidos de pelea como si alguien se negara a subir. Un vaso se rompió. Finalmente, recomponiendo sus ropas y con aires de dignidad ofendida Severus Snape subió a la barra haciendo equilibrios para no resbalarse. En la puerta Hagrid tuvo que luchar con todas sus puertas para mantener en su sitio dos alumnas de tercero que precedían entrar a por todas al son de un "iiiih" histerico. Una de ellas, era una Ravenclaw bajita y rubia con ojos soñadores, la otra, una Gryffindor, era tirando mas bien a alta para su edad con media melena morena y anteojos. El profesor de pociones pareció ponerse aun más pálido de lo normal y se planteó seriamente escapar por otra puerta.  
  
-Bueno, aquí tenemos nuestro ultimo soltero, Severus Snape profesor de pociones... os comunicamos que para tener todo el presupuesto para el orfanato solo nos faltan 1000 galleons, así que ya saben, a pujar...¿quien ofrece 10 galleons?  
  
-...  
  
-¿5?  
  
-...  
  
-¿3 galleons?  
  
-...  
  
-¿uno?  
  
-...  
  
-¿5 knutts?  
  
-...  
  
-Severus...me empiezo a plantear dejar entras esas dos niñas...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Albus!!!!!!  
  
-Tienes razón, tienes razón...lastima que sean menores, que si no...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A L B U S !!!!!!!!!!!!!-Snape le miraba aterrorizado  
  
-Ofrezco 1000 Galleons.-Una voz tranquila y serena salió de una esquina de las tres escobas.  
  
Severus miró al publico patitieso mientras en la puerta las dos niñas lloraban de frustración con sus huchas cerditos en las manos y Hagrid intentaba consolarlas con caramelos.  
  
-...ah si! Ofrecen 1000 galleons!!¿alguien da mas? 1000 a la una...1000 a las dos....1000 a las tres!!!! Adjudicado Severus Snape a la dama del fondo!! Si es tan amable de acercarse...  
  
Entre la gente se acerco tranquilamente alguien. Cuando finalmente llegó a la barra Severus por poco cae de esta del susto.  
  
-Minerva...pero...pero...usted...yo..er...-Severus se estaba trabando con las palabras mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-No ponga esa cara Severus, sabe perfectamente que lo he echo solo para conseguir los fondos para el orfanato.  
  
-ah...uff-Severus Snape se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo-Así pues puedo irme ¿no?  
  
-Claro...-Minerva le sonrió a lo cual Snape, aligerado, hizo el gesto de dirigirse a la puerta trasera-...que no...  
  
-¿Perdón?-Snape la miró de hito a hito.  
  
-He pagado 1000 galleons por usted...es mío por una noche.  
  
Tras decir eso, le cogió por el brazo y se lo llevó de las tres escobas entre los balbuceos del sorprendido profesor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiiinn XP  
  
Lo se, no es nada del otro jueves, pero me apetecia^0^UUUU  
  
Dos cosas, primero, la idea de la subasta es del fic de Cali chan "la orbe del imago", leedlo! Es muy bueno^^ Gracias por darme permiso calichan^^. Segundo, como la gente que me conoce habrá visto, las dos niñas histéricas de la puerta somos Ucchan y yo de el RPG Harryslove. Solo nos puse como guiño^0^UUU  
  
Este es un fic de un solo capitulo, pero plis dejen Review, me hacen mucha ilusión^^;; 


End file.
